Vreedle, Vreedle
Vreedle, Vreedle is the thirty-second episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate October 16, 2009 Plot While Julie is playing with Ship, the Vreedle Brothers attack them. Julie signals to Ben, who arrives as Jetray. He is prepared to finish them with Humongousaur, but is forced to use Echo Echo instead. They find out about the Court Order to "repossess" Ship, so Ben and Kevin go to the planet Coda Coda to get rid of the order. While Ben and Kevin talked about Julie and Gwen, Julie and Gwen talked about Ben and Kevin. Ben and Kevin discover that Baz-L (Ship's owner) wants Ship back. Using Humongousaur's imposing figure, Ben "convinces" the court to rule in his favor. They hurry back home. Meanwhile, Julie and Gwen are still being attacked by the Vreedle Brothers. Ship "merges" with Julie, who gains a powerful robotic battlesuit. In the end, the Vreedles trap Gwen and Julie, but Ben and Kevin arrive in time, with Baz-L. After the Vreedles blast Baz-L, Ben uses Goop to defeat them, and when Baz-L reforms he gives Ship to a delighted Julie. The four look at the damage they had caused at Mr. Smoothy's, and Ben wonders when smoothie production will restart. Major events *The gang first encounter the Vreedle Brothers. *Baz-L officially lets Ship stay with Julie. Debuts *The Vreedle Brothers Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Baz-L *Judge Domstol *High Court's Officer Villains *The Vreedle Brothers Aliens used *Jetray *Echo Echo (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) *Humongousaur *Goop Quotes *'Ben:' (after Baz-El agrees that Ship nows belong to Julie, making a insecure conversation with Julie) That for allowing to keep Ship, but Julie, I think you're pressurizing on our relationship! *'Kevin: '''Come on, Ben! It's just a pet! *'Ben:'' (quickly changing the topic)'' I wonder when Mr.Smoothies will be back in production! *'''Baz-El: (after telling the reason and history as to how Ship ended in Ben's hands and why he wanted him back) The Vreedle Brothers are in the process of retrieving it for me now. *'Judge Domstol:' (shocked) The Vreedle Brothers?! Who in their right mind would hire the Vreedle Brothers to bring someone back alive?! *'Julie: (after the whole battle is over, force the Vreedle Brothers to leave, talking to Ben) You travelled all the way half across the galaxy, just for Ship! You're really concerned about him, and about me! *'Ben:'' (gets a smile with a blush on his face)'' *'Judge Domstol': The court rules in favor of... (raises his gavel) *''zooms in on Kevin, Ben and Baz-El, Baz-El and Kevin both thinking that the court will judge in the favour of Baz-El's claim'' *'Judge Domstol': (slams his gavel down) ...Ben Tennyson. *'Baz-el and Kevin': (together in shock) ''What? *'Judge Domstol': There is no reason the wielder of the Omnitrix should have to bother himself with petty matters such as this. I apologise for wasting your time, Ben Tennyson. *'Ben: It's ok! (then Judge Domstol leaves, hitting Kevin on his head with his gavel) *'''Kevin: Oww! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes